


Help

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IDK I found this in my notes app and decided to write it I mean why not?, Maybe - Freeform, OOC Q?, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I did. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

It's so quiet. It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Occasionally, the clickety-clack of a laptop keyboard breaks the thick silence. The flourescent lights shine on an impeccable, spectacled face with brown hair and eyes that look like they can see everything. His mouth is twisted into a straight line. He's focused. So focused. 

The glow of the screen exudes on his appearance and even his very being. He is the Quartermaster, and not everyday begins like this. He's never been tasked to look up a "partner". Or maybe. That's all M said. What a prick. Then again, M is his superior. So he wouldn't say that to his face. Prick.

It's very tempting.

Q gives a loud sigh and runs a hand over his face. Information flashes before his eyes.

'The Hybrid. Well-versed in many different languages, including binary.' He'd laughed at that part. 'Called this because of her talent in both combat and hacking.' 

That is quite the bit to read. She apparently is to be his partner for a mission. He's to oversee, she's to do. He's also going to give the sweet gadgets. That is his favorite part. Although he doesn't admit it. He doesn't want to seem like too much of a dork.

"Q. She's here."

Q whips around in his spinny-chair, and finds himself looking at pure beauty-- ahem, talent. Her fingers are well manicured, graceful-looking and perfect for typing. Yet they look strong, and pack a punch. She smiles, saunters over to him, and extends a hand. The smile is nothing malicious, yet it holds a bit of mischief that Q is sure he cannot trust. 

But he will have to. For just these few days. 

This will be over soon enough.

 

.

 

She introduces herself as H when M's in the room. When he leaves, however, she hastily reintroduces herself as ____. He knew that. So he acts unsurprised. She brushes it off. She doesn't really like being formal. 

They're opposites. But she's good. Really good. She's self-deprecating. She says she's not as good as him. She's not shy. But she's not confident either. She fidgets, but she laughs as loud as she pleases.

Q doesn't like her. But they're friends. In a weird sort of way. She says it's a pale relationship. He doesn't understand. She's so strange. But that's nice. Being Quartermaster is fun and all, but being assigned on a mission that he has to oversee, is exciting. 

The day of the mission comes. (____) H looks nervous. She's sweating. She grips his hand, smiles (more of a grimace) before she runs out the room.

In a way, he's nervous too. But he knows that H's good. It's weird to call ____ 'H'. It feels wrong. They are close now. Too close.

He has to focus. He can't get distracted. Her voice crackles to life on his speaker. She's in. Now all she has to do is hack into the system and fight off anyone she comes into contact with. Should be easy.

Not.

"Q, I'm in the mainframe. It's all yours now," she says, out of breath. Q nods and begins typing away, the clickety-clack of the laptop keyboard being the only the noise in the room. Bond stands over his shoulder. He gives a 'tsk' sound. 

"M let her go alone?" he asks disapprovingly. Q nods. He doesn't take his eyes off the screen. 

"Why not?" 

"She has problems she'd rather not talk about."

What does he mean?

A bang can be heard. Then gunshots. 

"Q!"

____?

Before he can act, Bond speaks. "Agent 004. Get the fuck out of there, right now. Agent 004!"

"I don't need help!" she screams. Q winces at the volume. He can hear her fear. She's scared. Too scared.

"____," he says calmly. "Focus. Take deep breaths. You can do this. Bond's sending some people for you. I did it anyway. I have the intel, ____. You did it."

He finds it strange to be comforting another human being. He's got very little experience in the matter. But it's working. Her ragged breaths have slowed.

The transmission cuts off. 

 

.

 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

She's a horrible liar. Q can see that.

"Why didn't you put it in your information sheet?"

"The world didn't need to know."

That was the truth.

____ had been avoiding him for weeks now. It seemed right, as they were no longer partners. She was to be with 007 now. But for some, strange reason, he missed her strange antics. 

But he was too wrapped up in his work to notice. 

"Why are you here?" she condescendingly asks. Q shrugs. "You know the mission's over. I said I don't need help."

He so close to her face now. She's bothered. Her face is red. His face is impeccable, as always.

"You do."

And the gap closes.


End file.
